Unsung: Jones's nighmare
by pvt jim
Summary: Even in sleep Jones can't escape the events of that horrible mission as his own subconscious twists it even more.(Unsung deleted chapter rated M for language, violence and sexual violence)


_This is the original nightmare Jones had in the second chapter of Unsung think of it as a deleted scene or altered scene if you well. If you do not care of its origin, why I decided against it or why I am posting it now go ahead and skip this interdiction and move on to the story._

_I wanted to show that Jones was/is still haunted by that mission and I thought a nightmare was the best way to do that along with his change of attitude. I also wanted to use it as a way to prelude to the upcoming mission a few chapters away. I really can't say how or why I came up with it, just got the idea of the main concept and went with it. Now the reason it is not in Unsung and replaced with the shorted milder nightmare is twofold._

_One as you can till it is a little lengthy for a simple dream that really didn't serve to great a purpose. The second and more predominate reason is that I even thought it was pretty screwed up and I'm the one who wrote it. As for why I'm posting it now is: first off since it was rather long I didn't get rid of completely just have to version of the chapter saved. I posted it for the simple reason as I lost a bet, also I have other responsibilities this weekend so I don't know if I'll be able to update Unsung so I officer this instead. Enjoy. Oh if you have any questions or concerns please let me know._

Jones walked the purple corridor assault rifle pressed into his shoulder and finger on the trigger just waiting for something to shoot. He didn't know if this was a Covenant building or ship, hell he couldn't remember how he got there, the only thing he knew for sure was that it belonged to the Covenant. Jones looked behind to make sure the squad with still right behind him backing him up. The 10 marines nodded at Jones who in turn rounded the corner. Standing around the corner was a group of Grunts and Jackals with a pair of Elites overseeing whatever it was they were doing. Jones opened fire his assault rifle starting to chatter sending rounds down range slamming into Grunts knocking them off their feet and causing the Elites' shields to flare. Instead of taking cover to avoid their return fire and give his comrades a clear line of fire as he was trained to do, Jones duck walked towards the Covenant soldiers closing the distance very quickly.

"Die motherfuckers!" Jones found himself screaming at them only getting closer. He held the trigger down rounds still flying from the end of his rifle even after he reached the point where he should've had to reload. The Elites and a Jackal cowering behind his hand held shield were the only ones that remained, their shoots either missing or bouncing harmlessly off of his body armor. Still firing from his seemingly endless magazine Jones glanced down at his chest to see a dozen purple needles sticking out of his chest plate explode without effect. Spurred on by this he closed the gap even quicker getting in to arms reach of last remaining Elite and butt stocked him across the face. The Elite fell to his knees purple blood trickling from his mouth his eyes looked up at Jones with what could have only been a cry for pity and mercy. Jones thought that was a little strange having seen Elites rather crawl away messing a leg refusing the help of his human captures still fighting tooth and nail. It was strange to him indeed but he didn't care enough at that moment in time to ask the Elite why he wanted mercy.

"To fucking bad asshole," Jones said using the butt of his rifle to strike him in the gut causing the Elite to double over. Jones then stuck the Elite in the forehead knocking him to the ground before he could to anything Jones was on top of him. Pressing his knee into his chest plate to keep him pinned down Jones started to bash the Elite's face in with his rifle butt. Blood flying up in a fine mist at first then large drops mixed with brain as the Elite's skull cracked open splashing Jones's face and the walls around them. Jones kept this up until the Elite's faces was a tangled mess of muscle and bones that stubbornly clung to the skin and tissue. Finally satisfied and pleased with himself Jones stood back up and looked back to see the other marines their faces expressionless they only nodded once again. Jones checked the ammo counter on his assault rifle it still read 60 rounds so he pressed it back against his shoulder and continued down the corridor. At the end of the hallway this time was a door with its panel pulsing red: locked.

Jones gave a grunt of annoyance as he walked up and placed an explosive charge on it that seemed to appear into his left hand. He took a step back the explosion forcing the door out of its frame and into the room beyond. Jones charged in rifle at the ready and a large group of Elites turned and fired on him the rounds not even coming close as he returned fire side stepping out of the doorway clearing the path for the other marines who entered and started shooting as well. Jones fired at the Elites their shield proving useless as it only took a few rounds to bring them down and one or two to finish the warriors off for good. When the last Elite fall under a hail of bullets from Jones's assault rifle he finally lowered it and looked around meaning to say something witty and tough to the other marines but could only find one other marine and Lieutenant Jenkins. Confused Jones opened his mouth to say something when he saw the air behind the marine shimmer.

"Behind you!" Jones shouted the warning coming too late. An energy sword poked out of the marine's chest as his boots left the ground. The Elite revealed himself then with nothing short of a very pleased smile on his twisted face. He raised the dying marine higher into the air his body sliding back on the sword due to gravity. The Elite then pointed the tip of the sword at the ground and the marine's body slid off on to the ground with a wet smack. Just before he vanished again he winked at Jones and stuck up his middle finger. Jones was a little taken back by the gesture he didn't even know Elites knew how to flip anyone off. Jones snapped his rifle up and tracked the spot of shimmering air as it ran towards him. He pulled the trigger a single round spat from the end of his rifle cycling the bolt back but when it snapped forward it did so with a sharp metallic _clunk_ and stayed locked forward.

"AHHHH not now!" Jones shouted as he tried to yank back on the bolt but it still refused to move. With a yell he threw his rifle to floor and drew his pistol and looked for the bastard when he felt something brush his back. Wheeling around Jones snapped the pistol up and aimed for the top of the shimmer, the pistol's report was deafening. Jenkins's round punched through Jones's right shoulder knocking him to the ground the round passing harmlessly by the Elites left arm. Jones hit the ground hard all the vigor knocked out of him. He looked at his shoulder only a little blood leaked out of the wound and it didn't even hurt but he found himself unable to move his entire right arm. He felt a rough claw grab the back of his ammo vest and left him to his feet where the Elite promptly put him into a headlock and spun him around. Jones brought his left hand up to grab the Elite iron hard arm his right one hanging limply at his side. The Elite's grasp was cutting off some of Jones air but not enough from him to pass out just enough to make struggling pointless.

Jones watched in horror as two other Elites were wrestling with Lieutenant Jenkins pulling her by her arms over to a table. Then with one each holding a arm and shoulder then bent her over the table stretching her arms out in front of her and holding them down on the table. Two more Elites uncloaked then one walked over to Jenkins, using a knife to cut her belt, ammo vest and body armor off. He then cut a line down the back of her uniform jacket so the two Elites holding her arms down could pull it off from her arms. The knife welding Elite then cut off her under shirt and finally her bar showing Jones her bare back. He then pulled her pants down to her ankles and nodded to the Elite not doing anything but watching. The observer then walked up to Jones who still tried meekly to free himself from the headlock.

"You think you're a tough guy?" He demanded getting face to face with Jones. "You like killing us even when we ask for pity huh? You like fucking our woman?" The Elite removed a small pill from a pouch and held it up so Jones could see. "We know what to do with 'tough' guys." Despite how dyer the situation was becoming Jones still couldn't help but notice how odd the Elite sounded, they never speak like that. The Elite tried to shove the pile in Jones's mouth but he held it shut biting down as hard as he could. The Elite just sneered and used his left hand to squeeze Jones's chin and pull his mouth open. The Elite popped the pill in and Jones immediately spat it out. Cursing the Elite picked it off the floor and shoved it back in to Jones's mouth this time holding it shut. With his other hand he plugged Jones's noise and he was forced to swallow the pill as he gasped for breath. Satisfied the Elite let go of Jones's mouth and back up and stared at Jones.

"Feel anything yet tough guy?" The Elite holding him in the headlock asked. Jones tried to think of the worse insult he could come up with when a strange warming sensation started at his head and worked down his body. When it reached his penis he felt it go erect to the point where it hurt being confined by his pants as it pushed out trying to break free. The Elite who had feed him the pill peeled Jones's eyes up so he could look at the whites and then used an open palm to touch Jones's fully harden member.

"He's ready," The Elite said with a nod. The Elite holding him in the lock bent Jones forward and brought his free hand up and twisted Jones's left arm behind his back forcing his to start walking forward. The Elite walked Jones awkwardly toward Jenkins who was still bent over the table naked held in place by the two Elites. The Elite with the knife then cut Jones's belt leaving the rest of his uniform untouched and pulled his pants down fallowed by his underwear, his stiff penis spring up free of its binds as he was forced closer to Jenkins.

"What are you doing?" Jones tired to ask forcefully but his voice was full of terror.

"Doing what friends do tough guy," The Elite with the pills explained. "Helping you get laid." They got laughs and chuckles from the other Elites as the Elite holding him forced Jones's chest to touch Jenkins's back the tip of his member touching her slit. The Elite then released Jones's left arm to only have it grabbed by the pill Elite who forced it down on the table near Jenkins's arms and held it there. The pill Elite nodded at the one holding Jones who used his now free hand to grab the back off Jones's ammo vest and forced his hips forward. Jones's penis slipped into Jenkins causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. The Elite then pull Jones's hips back and slammed them forward again. The Elite started to do this quicker and quicker Jones being forced to rape Jenkins and worst of all, maybe due to that pill or maybe he was just that sick of a bastard he felt himself enjoying it enough to start heading towards an orgasm. Jones could feel the moister inside of Jenkins and her inner thighs and knew despite her cries and pleas she was also enjoying it.

"Having fun yet tough guy?" The Elite thrusting for Jones whispered in his ear.

"No," Jones grunted.

"Of course you are tough guy," The Elite whispered, "You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to us. I say you're pretty fucking close to finishing." Here he started to pull Jones's hips back father his still rock hard member almost coming out of Jenkins. Just before it did however the Elite slammed Jones's hip forward extra hard the skin on skin contact making a smacking sound. "Just a little more," The Elite grunting with the extra effort he was putting in. The Elite was right and Jones found himself quickly approaching that point and tried to hold himself back.

"Go ahead fight it," The one holding Jones by the neck whispered. "It'll only make it worse in the end." Jones was confused by what the Elite had said but it broke his concentration and flood gate he was pushing back on burst forward. With a grunt and heavy sigh Jones felt him go the Elite pushed Jones as far forward as he could his member going in deep as excuses seamen followed out of Jenkins. The Elite slowly pulled back on Jones's hip withdrawing his member from Jenkins. Jones expect himself to soften and then maybe they would finally kill him. Instead his penis somehow stay fully and perfectly erect.

"Don't think that you're getting off that easy tough guy," The pill Elite said still pinning Jones's left arm to the table. "One of the effects of that pill is you are going to stay like that for some time. Don't worry we'll help you though." The chokehold Elite positioned Jones hips so the tip of his penis was just inside of Jenkins anus. Jenkins drew in a sharp breath because of this and started to whimper softly.

"Don't be shy," Chokehold said shoving Jones's hips forward fully his member roughly shoved as far as it would go into Jenkins. Jenkins let out a scream and let out a sharp yell each time the Elite pushed Jones forward. Her cries started to get softer fading to a dull whimper as she was forced to loosen. The Elites kept this up until Jones came again chokehold pulling Jones out his dick covered with his own seamen and Jenkins's blood, still it remained erect.

"His turn is over," The pill Elite said clearly the ringleader. He let go of Jones's left arm and chokehold grabbed it and twisted it behind his back as he dragged him backwards. Three more Elites suddenly appeared in the room as they uncloaked themselves. One of the Elites holding Jenkins let go of her and laid on the floor his own penis fully erect. The other one holding her wrestled her down on top of his comrade his member sliding into her. Before she could do anything the one on his feet grabbed Jenkins's hips and held her in place while he laid on her back. With a grunt he shoved his own hard member into her ass and started to thrust forcefully. Jenkins started to scream as the two Elites tore into her and would have kept on scream if one of the newcomer Elites hadn't grabbed her head and forced his dick into her open mouth. She gagged as he forced it to the back of her throat, she only managed to get air when he raised her head up before shoving it back down in quick succession. The other two newcomer stood on either side of Jenkins and each grabbed a hand and encircled it around their erect members and moved them up and down. Jenkins got the idea and started to work both her arms stoking both their dicks simultaneously. The two Elites dropped their hands to their sides and watched Jenkins's hands with a half glazed expression on their features.

Jones didn't know how long they were going to keep that up as he hoped his own penis would soften as it was starting to hurt being erect for so long. A load roar caused Jones to look up as the Elite on bottom had started thrusting even faster as he came seaman pouring out of Jenkins and onto his stomach and thighs. The Elite thrusting in her ass let out a roar as he came as well tiny strands of seamen fallowing out of her anus. She tried to scream but the Elite with his dick in her mouth came shortly afterwards her throat and mouth filling up with his thick seamen. He withdrew himself, thin trails of seamen and saliva connecting his dick to her mouth, in time so she could cough and spit it out but not before she was forced to swallow some. His last few shots landed on Jenkins's face sticking to it some getting into her left eye. Simultaneously both Elites having their dicks stroked roared together and shot twin lines of seamen on her back covering her in the sticky stuff. The five got up and back away leaving her in the fetal position on the floor cover in quickly drying alien seamen.

"Go," The ringleader ordered. The five Elites walked out of the room in a single file line the last one dragging Jenkins by her hair. Jones who was still in the Elite's chokehold erect member still exposed was sick to his stomach. The chokehold Elite suddenly pulled back on Jones bending him backward and dragging him to the floor where the Elite stretch Jones arms above his head. The Elite then used his knees to pin Jones's arm to the floor while he leaned forward and held his shoulders down with his hands. The ringleader knelt down and held Jones's legs down by the ankles.

"We're ready!" The ringleader shouted over his shoulder and then looking Jones in the eyes. "You like to fuck our woman tough guy? You like to force yourself on them? Let's see how much fun it is the other way around tough guy." A slender female Elite had entered the room and wasted no time stripping off her following robe. Now completely naked she squatted over Jones's hard member and used a hand to position it inside of her before she started to bounce up and down. She kept it up her ass smacking into Jones's stomach and thighs until she let out a roar and Jones's felt something warm and wet follow onto his dick. The female Elite got up and pulled her robe back and with a nod towards Jones walked out.

"Next!" The ringleader called over his shoulder. A different female Elite walked in wearing the same kind of robe and slipped it off. Jones had lost track of time and how many female Elites he had been through. What he did know is that he felt no pleasure just pain as his dick was rubbed raw and his stomach and thighs ached. Twice he had started to pass out from exhaustion but the Elite holding his arms smacked his face until he was fully awake again. As yet another female Elite rode him the Elite holding his arms leaned forward so their faces were touching.

"You know why you're supposed to call the doctor if you have an erection for more than four hours?" He asked his spit landing on Jones's checks. He didn't what for Jones to answer however. "It's because that much blood in the tissue is harmful after long periods of time. It will eventually start to die and then decay until it rots off."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Jones asked horror in his voice. The Elite leaned back and threw his head back and laughed. After he stopped he look back down at Jones.

"Don't worry we won't let that happen to you," He explained brushing Jones's question aside. "Our medicine is more advance then yours. Don't worry we'll keep you alive and healthy after all we got to get at least three years out of ya." The Elite threw back his head and laughed again as Jones started to scream.

Jones's eyes flew open and he was staring at the bottom of Mendez's bunk. Jones slowly got up his body sticky with sweat. He then ran his hand down his face removing the sweat from his forehead. He looked around to see if he had actually screamed out loud and if he had woken anyone up. By the silence and heavy breathing he guessed he must have just been screaming inside his own head. Jones stood and walked towards the showers hoping that would help take the edge off the nightmare. Mendez watched Jones through a half open eye as he lay on his bunk. Mendez thought about getting down to talk to him, knew it wouldn't do any good and went to sleep.


End file.
